


监禁Play

by danny777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny777/pseuds/danny777





	监禁Play

冬日，昼短夜长，正是巨人活动的淡季，每年这个时期，从民众到皇家都开始准备过节。圣诞前夕，调查兵团的军营里大部分人都已经放假回家。

艾尔文和利威尔在一起差不多已有一年多，为了保证在下属面前的公信力，两人一直没有公开关系，去年假期两人留守在军营里度过。虽然调查兵团本部在岗的士兵已经所剩无几，但即使在这个时间仍然必须保持低调谨慎，每次早晨利威尔从艾尔文房间里溜走的时候，艾尔文都会先开门探出头四处张望一下，确认走廊里没有其他士兵。

今年圣诞假期，利威尔跟着艾尔文回了他在XXXX区的宅邸。因为附近的商户在圣诞期间纷纷歇业，所以他们带了充足的食物和酒还有各种物资。

利威尔从行李箱中把各种东西拿出来放入储物柜， “这些东西够我们在这活很长一阵了。”

艾尔文则在客厅里给壁炉生火，“维持到假期结束都没问题。在此期间我们不需要特别出门。”

“被你带一个陌生的地方，整个假期都不出门，艾尔文你确定不是绑架我，把我监禁在这里的吗？”

艾尔文被这种奇怪的想法逗笑了，“这么说来，我是绑架犯，而利威尔你是我的人质。根据惯例绑匪可以对人质为所欲为。”

“监禁play。”利威尔眼睛亮了一下，“有点意思，那么绑匪先生，你打算对我做什么？”

“首先找个安全词，还是惯用的那个可以吗？”

“当然。”提到安全词让利威尔稍微有点脸红，想到之前两人的SM Play，上次利威尔说安全词的时候，还真是爽到忍无可忍的地步。或者说艾尔文是个很会察颜观色的人，他能从利威尔细微的表情变化和咒骂声中，判断利威尔真实的意图是“换个方式”亦或是“继续别停”。监禁play如果需要安全词的话，可见艾尔文是打算好好利用这个假期给利威尔留下深刻的印象。

“还有一个关键的问题，作为人质难不是应该全裸被绑在房间里防止逃跑的？”

“等一下做的时候你可以绑我，现在我需要给我们两个做点吃的。”

“能允许人质先生在厨房里自由的走动，可见这个绑匪并不专业。”

“人质有斯德哥尔摩综合症行了吧？主动帮绑匪先生做饭打扫房间，请求绑匪先生不要杀害人质。”

“除此之外人质先生还主动提供性服务，绑匪怎么可能忍心杀害这样的人质，都想下跪求婚了。”

“艾尔文，你要是没有做一个合格的绑匪的觉悟，我并不介意和你交换一下角色。”

艾尔文嘴角勾了一下，果然每次利威尔的挑衅都能恰到好处地让他兴奋起来，“利威尔，过来。”

“干嘛？”

“把衣服全脱了，戴上这个。”艾尔文从壁橱里的某个皮箱内拿出一副手铐。

利威尔挑眉，“哟，原来你有这个爱好。”

艾尔文走过来，一手捏住利威尔的下巴，稍稍用了点劲，满意地看到后者皱了皱眉，“不听话的人质会有什么下场，不用我教你了吧，利威尔。”

利威尔看着艾尔文不带任何感情的眼神，咽了咽口水，心想真tmd的性感。

“听话，把衣服都脱了，我会给你弄吃的。”

壁炉把整个房间烤得暖哄哄的，利威尔脱下衣服一件件叠好放在客厅的沙发上。等到全部脱完后，艾尔文把他带到餐桌边坐好，并将他的左手铐在椅背上。 

艾尔文很快煮好了简单的晚餐，并且帮利威尔切成单手可以食用的小块。

等到两人酒足饭饱之后，艾尔文将餐巾放回桌上道：“利威尔，现在我打算把你从椅子上放下来，你可以去洗个澡，做一下彻底的清洁，因为接下来我想把你铐在床上干你。我可以信任你不会做多余的事情吗？”

利威尔点点头，心想艾尔文真是个演技派，演绑匪还挺到位。而自己这个斯德哥尔摩综合症的人质，能做的事情大概就是服从。

……

利威尔洗完澡后，不出所料地被艾尔文铐到了床头的铁艺柱子上，不过这次是双手。

不久艾尔文洗完澡回来时，手里拿着利威尔的领巾晃了晃，“我要用这个蒙住你的眼睛，但是你不喜欢的话可以拒绝。”

利威尔狐疑地看了艾尔文一眼，他知道眼前这个男人并不喜欢被拒绝，这个男人喜欢的是一边微笑，一边计算如何让对方听从他的意思，“如果拒绝会怎样？”

“如果人质今天晚上听话顺从，明天开始你可以在房间里自由走动，当然不能穿任何衣服。否则明天你仍然会被铐在一个固定的地方，有任何需要，比如想去厕所都必须经过我的允许。”

“……”利威尔心想我就知道，“明白了，艾尔文，按你喜欢的来，今天晚上我会听从你的一切命令。”

“很好。”

利威尔被自己的领巾蒙上眼睛后，艾尔文躺到了他边上，开始吻他。先是嘴唇轻轻的碰触，接着艾尔文用舌尖撬开了他的唇齿，吮吸他嘴里的空气，和他的舌头搅在了一起。

直到利威尔有点呼吸不畅时，艾尔文才结束了这个吻，往下啃咬利威尔的脖子锁骨，舔弄吮吸他的乳首。因为不能视物，利威尔的全部精力都集中在艾尔文带来的触感上，他能感受艾尔文滚烫的唇和手在他身体的不同地方挑弄。他觉得艾尔文差不多把所有的地方都含盖到了，唯独漏了某个重点部位。

“艾尔文……”利威尔放软了语调，讨好式的抬起腿蹭他，“帮我舔下面。”

“这个是人质应该有的态度吗？”

“求……求你了。”

艾尔文慢慢俯身将利威尔的性器含入口中。两人最开始做的时候，利威尔连快射的时候都宁愿忍着，也绝不开口求他。等时间长了，经过几次SM Play两人之间的信任达到一定程度后，艾尔文几乎可以让利威尔说出任何挑战下限的话。

等把利威尔弄射了之后，艾尔文架起他的一条腿放在自己肩膀上，用手指帮他润滑扩张。等加到三根手指的时候，他能明显感觉到他绷紧了身体。艾尔文退了出来去吻他，唇齿接触间，却听到利威尔说：“我没事，你别停下。”

艾尔文缓慢的插入三根手指，他能看见利威尔被铐在一起的双手死死抓住床头的栏杆，但利威尔只是在深呼吸放轻松，一边说着：“不要手指，要你插进来。”

“慢慢来，别着急，我不想弄伤你。”

在确认扩张足够后，艾尔文从床头柜上拿了钥匙解开了利威尔的手铐，让他翻身跪趴在床上，这样方便他抓住一只枕头，指甲嵌进枕头里总是相对舒服一些。

往自己的性器上涂了足够的润滑油，艾尔文缓缓挺入利威尔的身体，即使事先做了足够的扩张，那种紧致的感觉还是让艾尔文有些不适。他缓慢而坚定的插入到一定的深度，稍稍退出一些，再继续深入，反复几次，直到性器整根没入。

利威尔抓住枕头，指关节发白，虽然做过很多次，但每次最初插入还是会让他痛不欲生，他将脸埋入枕头里盖住低沉的呻吟。他感觉腿上的力气被抽走了，但是艾尔文双手箍住他的腰不让他移动。他只要说出那个安全词就能让艾尔文停下，但是他选择任由艾尔文摆布，因为短暂的痛过之后，每次会感觉到爽。

艾尔文俯身亲吻利威尔的背让他放轻松，然后开始缓慢的移动。

“快一点。”

“利威尔？”

“狠一点，艾尔文，我要被你监禁在这里很多天，明天下不了床也没什么关系。”

艾尔文感觉内心被什么东西冲击了一下，他扳过利威尔的脸给了他一个吻。

在感受到身后有力的冲撞时，利威尔将脸重新埋入那个厚实的枕头中，连同他接下来发出的呻吟一起。

即使在利威尔高潮之际头脑一片空白时，或者在艾尔文让他忍住不许射的时候，他都没喊出那个安全词。这么爽他怎么可能舍得叫停，简直是开玩笑。

至于安全词是什么，是艾尔文最常见的一个称谓，但是利威尔几乎不在公开场合或者私下场合这么称呼他：“团长”。

 

p.s. 鸟子太太点的监禁play梗，感谢太太给我画派大星团和海绵宝宝利（丧病的脑洞。写着写着又绕回67话去了，利威尔叫艾尔文“团长”这个梗真是让人百玩不厌啊（闭嘴。


End file.
